Four-wheel drive or all-wheel drive vehicles may include a torque transfer device, such as a transfer case, for transferring torque from a drive source (e.g., an engine or transmission) to an output shaft (e.g., a rear output shaft for driving rear wheels of a vehicle) and selectively to another output shaft (e.g., a front output shaft for additionally driving front wheels of the vehicle). Such a drive source is typically an internal combustion engine, which is connected to a transmission and, in turn, the transfer case. Hybrid vehicles or hybrid powertrains include two different drive sources that may include an internal combustion engine and one or more electric motors, which cooperatively provide drive torque for moving the vehicle. For example, the vehicle or powertrain may operate in various modes with drive torque being provided by the internal combustion engine alone, by the electric motor alone, or both the internal combustion engine and the electric motor.